Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by seiyo
Summary: A Zechs and Noin moment. Zechs lurks around in the shadows, while Noin tries to suppress the emotions that have built up inside of her.


nobody wants to be lonely

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I know I should be doing my SallyxWufei fic but I just can't help but do this one. Besides, I'm running out of ideas with that one. This is my very first songfic and a ZxN fic at that so please forgive me if this doesn't live up to your expectations. I really like them as a couple and I thought the song kinda suited them. Oh and some background on this fic… it takes place in the Cinq Kingdom, and Noin lives with Relena in the rebuilt mansion. I don't think it really ties up that well with endless waltz so just pretend that endless waltz wouldn't happen, or better yet, just think that this happened before Zechs went to Lady Une and became Preventer Wind. By the way, thoughts of the characters are also italicized and are enclosed in single quotes

Disclaimer: I really don't like writing disclaimers, but hey, I gotta do it unless I wanna suffer from nasty legal issues. Gundam Wing and its characters are owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. The song Nobody Wants To Be Lonely was sung by Ricky martin and Christina Aguilera

NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY 

By Seiyo 

A figure stood silently at the garden, hidden in the foliage, steadily watching the mansion, anxiously waiting for something to happen. The person stared fixedly at one of the upper balconies where, despite the fact that the sun would rise in about an hour, the dim light of a bed lamp can still be detected. He had come constantly to this place every night for sometime now. And every night he'd leave without any luck. But this night was different. He could feel it 

A passing glint in the man's eyes signaled that whatever he was waiting for has finally arrived as the door to the particular balcony opened and a raven-haired woman stepped out into the darkness.

_There you are in a darkened room_ _And you're all alone looking out the window_

This is it. She has finally come. And his attention was all hers. His eyes were focused on her, taking in the features he knew so well. The captivating dark blue eyes, almost purple in the night. Her clear, creamy complexion, those invitingly soft lips and those curves that all seem to fall in the right places, emphasized more by her long, yet thin, silk nightgown that clad her body. The moonlight illuminated her making her look mysterious, her beauty, almost ethereal. 

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_ _Like a broken arrow_

He reveled in her beauty from a distance. He followed her every step, her every move, graceful, yet… heavy, burdened. The man's face betrayed puzzlement. And her eyes… her eyes, though beautiful were unfeeling. He shook his head. He was confused. '_Did I do this to her? Did I make her a cold and unfeeling person?' He looked again into those shining orbs that once captivated him. '__No. I could see sadness under her eyes' those eyes were the only ones that betrayed her mask of indifference. That and the melancholic air around her. _

_Here I stand in the shadows…_ _In the shadows… __Come to me, come to me… _

He wasn't so far from her. Just a few feet below, but the bushes and the overlapping shadows had hid him perfectly. Even if he wanted to show himself, he can't. It wouldn't do good for her to see him now. Hidden by the shadows… In truth, he was a shadow himself, a creature of the night. Not anything supernatural, just considered dead, when his existence right know proved him to be 'undead'. He wanted to laugh at the irony.

_Can't you see that…_ _Nobody wants to be lonely ___Nobody wants to cry… __

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to be with her, to go back to his old life, to live the rest of his life with her, but…

No. He can't and he won't. Not right now. He had made a wrong decision by meddling in the war. Actually, it wasn't entirely wrong, but still… He doesn't want her to involve her in all the other mistakes he'd be making in the future. It was already enough that she became entangled with his past. If that were to happen right now, she would only get hurt, not to mention that her life would be endangered. Yet here he was, wanting to be close to her, watching her gaze out with those pain-filled eyes of hers, knowing all too well the source of her sadness. But what was he to do? 

My body's longing to hold you _So bad, it hurts inside… _

It hurt him to see her like this. It hurt to know that he was causing her pain. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever plan to hurt her. Never. He'd have to hurt himself first before he can do that.

He wanted to run to her and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her, end both of their suffering and kiss her pains away. Most of all, he wanted to tell her he's sorry. That he's sorry for everything... that he'll stay and make it up to her and that he'll never leave again. 

But right now, that could only happen in his dreams because he can't or rather, he won't. And he just wanted to curse the rational side of him for thinking up reasons to prevent him from what he wanted to do. 

Time is precious but it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life…

He'd known her for six years. Long enough. Six long years of loving and hiding. Nonetheless, Lucrezia Noin was the only person who has ever invoked those feelings from him. From the moment he set his eyes on her, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, he knows it won't take much time before he falls. She had set him free and his feelings on the loose by sharing with his friendship and his secrets. He wanted her. He wanted to tell it all to her. But for now, he'd have to be content with memories of her companionship. Until he hadn't sorted things out, he'd have to be content with watching her, like what he was doing now. Silently, he prayed to God for more nights like this. 

Nobody wants to be lonely So why, why, why don't you let me love you… 

__*** 

Noin looked into the night sky. How long has it been since she last went out during the wee hours of the night? One week? A month? Three months? She doesn't remember… her mind is just preoccupied by his memories… their memories. 

She closed her eyes and looked back into the past. Sometimes, remembering helps ease the pain. It helps to remember the good old days at Lake Victoria, their adventures and misadventures, their secrets and everything else. 

Yes. It also hurts to remember, but it pales completely when compared to the agony she feels once her mind goes back to the present. At least in her memories, he was there. 

It's been almost a year yet he still hasn't come back. She never believed that he had died, but she could feel her faith slowly wavering. _'Maybe the other were right' No. He's not dead. Her mind and her heart keeps telling her that. __'But maybe it's time to move on…' She knows he's out there, but as to where and if he'll ever come back… She doesn't know. She's not sure. __'I can't wait forever…´ Yes. She can't wait forever, but she'll never give up hope, much less forget him. It's time to face what life still has in store for her. __'For me to do that, I'd have to take my mind off him' she groaned with the thought. The only problem is how she's gonna be able to do that. _

She savored the feel of the gentle breeze against her skin as she kept her eyes closed and tried to relax her mind by fixing it on happy things… blissful memories. 

Her nostalgic train of thoughts was broken by her sharp instincts. Her eyelids shot open with the distinct feeling of being watched. Her eyes roamed the gardens below her, trying to find any traces of intruders. When she found none, she sighed to herself. Her thoughts were somewhere along the lines of '_Get real Noin. Do you really think he's watching you?' _

She raised her gaze into the night sky, her sight falling on the full moon. A flicker of emotion akin to longing passed her eyes before she tilted her head further upwards. _'Oh God…' she fought to blink back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, __'how can I take him off my mind if everything I see reminds me of him?' _

The moon… It reminded her of him. Its pale color matched the flaxen locks of the man whose vision often haunted her dreams. Tonight was one of those nights when they would have sneaked out way back in Victoria. And this place… This place was his home.

She turned her back away from the garden as thought of him assaulted her mind and her senses. She gave a soft whimper while the tears she had tried so hard to hold back stung her eyes. She could feel her defenses falling. She had shed a few tears, but she had never let her emotions completely free. She didn't want to cry. _'He's coming back… I won't cry…' Thinking of him now is a torment. No. Even more than that. Now more that ever, since the year that he's been gone, she could feel the emptiness of not having him around. All those pain and hurt she's been keeping inside is now threatening to break free. She could feel herself slowly breaking down…_

_**Do you hear my voice? **_

_**Can you hear my song? **_

__**It's a serenade so your heart can find me** __

Zechs saw hew turn her back. He thought she would be going in already and turned to go himself. That was when he heard the soft cry. He looked back towards the balcony in time to see her slide down to the floor, her back against the railing, sobs racking her trembling body. It took all his restraints to stop himself from running to her. He wanted to soothe whatever pain she was feeling. She looked so vulnerable. He watched on helplessly as she hugged herself and wept.

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs _Into my arms baby, ohh… _

_Then he heard it. The cold breeze brought the sound of her soft voice into his ears…_

"Come back… Don't leave me please… Come back to me…" 

The whispered plea tore at his heart. Seeing her reach out, yet grasping nothing struck a chord that lay deep within him. Letting go of all rational thoughts and breaking free of the ties that bonded him with his earlier resolve, he did something that he's been wanting to do all along. He made a right decision. 

Before I start going crazy _Going crazy… __Run to me, run to me ___'cause I'm dying __

Noin had never cried so hard in her life. She let go of all her emotional restraints and poured herself out. Her muddled brain surrounded her with visions of her beloved, torturing her with memories and longing. She reached out once more to one of the images in desperation, "I want you back Zechs,' she cried out softly.

**Nobody want to be lonely…**

__**Nobody wants to cry…** __

Surprise filled her when, instead of grasping air, a hand clasped hers. She looked up to see nail blue eyes met her deep blue ones just as a pair of strong arms enveloped her almost limp body.

My body's longing to hold you… So bad it hurts inside…

Crying harder, she submitted to her senses as she hugged the angelic vision, burying her head on his chest. 

Time is precious and it's slipping away __And I've been waiting for you all of my life __

Zechs cradled Noin against his body until her sobs finally subsided. He felt so contented holding her, smoothing her raven locks. He has longed for this for so long. Now he has it, it seems so right, as if it's what he needed all along.

Nobody wants to be lonely _So why, why… ___Why don't you let me love you… __

Noin felt herself begin to calm down, yet she kept her eyes closed and tightened her hold on the body against hers. She fears that if she ever opens her eyes, the comforting arms will vanish altogether. '_It feel so real…' Fighting of the prospects of staying there for the remainder of the night, she slowly opened her eyelids. _

To her delight, the arms wrapped around her didn't vanish. Neither did the blue eyes that gazed at her so warmly a while ago. 

"Y-you're real…" it was more of a statement rather than a question, mumbled in disbelief. 

'Zechs let his fingers graze Noin's cheek lightly before answering, "Yes" 

I wanna feel you need me _Feel you need me… __Just like the air you're breathing ___Breathing… __

"I though you weren't coming back…" her voice trailed off.

'Zechs closed his eyes, hiding the hurt in them. He'd been dreading that she'd say those words. It hit him right in his heart. '_I've thought wrong. She wasn't expecting me.' He swallowed before he replied, "I thought so too…" _

Don't walk away, Don't walk away _**Don't walk away, walk away ** ___**No, no, no…** __

He loosened his grasp and was about to let her go when arms circled his neck and pulled him down.

"Don't you ever leave me again…" she whispered in his ear. 

Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry…

He wasn't expecting her statement. As he begun to comprehend, a smile started to form on his mouth. 

"I won't" he responded. 

"Good" she managed to say. 

Now grinning, Zechs cupped Noin's face between his hands, "I love you," without waiting for Noin to reply, he pressed his lips down to hers. 

My body's longing to hold you __So bad it hurts inside… __

He proceeded to land light kisses all over her face down to her neck, then forged a heated trail back to her waiting lips. She moaned as he captured her mouth once more, deepening the kiss indulgently. She moved in closer in his embrace while his grip tightened in her slim waist. She wanted to lie forever in the sweet sanctuary of his arms

Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life…

When they drew apart, Zechs rested his cheek against her head, taking in the fragrant scent of her hair. Noin on the other hand, laid her head on his chest, quietly listening to the beating of his heart. 

Zechs was the first to break the comfortable silence, "I'm sorry." 

"Noin looked up to him, her mesmerizing eyes questioning. 

"I'm sorry for causing you pain, for not telling you sooner that I was still alive," he met her gaze with sincerity, ' I love you. And if you'll have me despite my shortcomings and insecurities, then, I'd like to stay here with you." 

"Oh Zechs… I love you too,' she took his hand and laid it atop her heart, "I've loved you ever since we met, and I know I will continue loving you… probably for forever. Whatever pain you caused me is now gone. And I'll be damned if I ever let you go… 

Nobody wants to be lonely __So why, why, why don't you let me love you… __

Zechs pulled her into a crushing embrace. He loves her and she loves him back.

All is well. 

He looked into the horizon before burying his head on her shoulder. 

The sun was already rising, greeting a new day. There's hope for happiness after all. 

-OWARI- 

4.3.01 

A/N: So how was that? I know it was quite mushy towards the end, nevertheless, I hope you liked it. Feedback please. Mail me at [seiyo@hotmail.com][1]. –Seiyo^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:seiyo@hotmail.com



End file.
